thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Addict 2006
Hi, welcome to Channel Awesome! Thanks for your edit to the User:Addict 2006 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cferra (Talk) 22:47, 27 May 2009 Music The music should be mentioned in the credits. Not sure what it is offhand. Cferra 13:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) About the redirects Dude, first off, I just had to fix what you did with Doug's page. When you edited it, it vanished. Second, the redirects stay. We're under orders from Michaud, the CEO of the company, to not have any Aussie related pages. So, anything related to him has become redirects. We can't delete them as people make new pages. So, to prevent it from happening, we made the redirects. It was an admin decision. I know it isn't like that on other wikis but it's for the best. Cferra 15:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Problem should be fixed now. ChaosD1 fixed it. Cferra 12:49, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Problem with TGWTG? Hmm. I can get there okay. I think Michaud's still fixing the blog issues. Remember, the comment changed and the arcade is now gone.Cferra 22:54, September 7, 2009 (UTC) About MS Sam I wasn't sure to be honest. But, I'm going to go right to the source. I don't think it matters to be honest. It was just some speech program. LOL. I thought it was MS sam. Cferra 14:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Talked to Linkara. He said he was pretty sure it was MS Sam but I'm going to talk to Doug about it. Rob, too. Cferra 17:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Linkara said it was MS Sam. I asked Rob to verify. Cferra 14:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Yep. Got it confirmed by Linkara that it was Microsoft Sam. There's also a commentary on Spoony's site. So, there ya go. Cferra 00:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Question Did you see the update on the main page regarding running gags? I'm just asking. We need people to expand beyond that. Cferra 03:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Mr. Walker in magazine article that must not be mentioned directly here yet This. --Addict 2006 03:50, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the link to the article. Will edit that into interviews. About the transcripts. I talked it over with a fellow admin and well, we appreciate your help and everything, It isn't helpful for us to have to patrol the transcripts looking for the swears even if you have asterisks. To be helpful, we need everything. Even the swears. Cferra 04:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Another idea of which I am one against many and will not be accepted by the community Sorry Mr. Walker and Mr. Walker and guys, but apparently the you-know-what holiday special's cartoon is not canon... the planet mentioned in ESB is not Panna. (Though I sat through it a year ago and found it boring and/or dated, I decided to look it up again.) The name is mentioned by Luke in the Y-wing. --Addict 2006 19:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I am not motivated enough to join the main site nor am I willing to post comments on videos anymore because I am convinced that people abuse thumbs. :S --Addict 2006 19:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude. Talk pages aren't for comments like that. Doug and co won't see it. It's best to post stuff like that on the main site or in the forums. Cferra 20:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC)